Sex in the Castle
by Gold is All That Matters
Summary: Couple of One shots featuring Zoro and Perona during the two years! Lemons and seriously M rated. Don't read if you can't take such stuffs.


**Disclaimer: No**

**A couple of one shots about Perona and Zoro having kinky time in the castle. **

**Warning: Don't read if you're not comfortable with lemons. Hmm, warning given, do what you want. **

* * *

**Kitchen Sex**

It was quiet and eerily cold in the night of the Castle, just like how she wanted. Perona, being herself, the Ghost Princess, just love how quiet it was at night in the Castle. She would stand in the middle of the room sometime; enjoying the silence as she let the tranquil scene took over her before she decided to go to bed.

It might sound funny, but it was her hobby. She just loves doing that and today, was no exception.

She walked towards the dining room barefooted, leaving the lights off as darkness engulfed the entire Castle, the Moonlight shyly lighting up certain part of the castles with the old and cracked windows.

Her senses heightened in pitch dark room as she sauntered confidently towards the dining table, and stopping just a few inches before it. Her mind had already memorized every corner of the Castle.

She sighed, feeling her breath exceptionally loud in the quiet dining room. Her fingers danced on the wooden table as a small smile appeared on her infantile face, it was so quiet and calm she could almost smell the old age of the wood.

Her fingers tapped skillfully on the wooden table, making out a rhythm as they played in the tranquil night. Suddenly she felt something behind her, but before she could turn around, that something pressed his chest against her back, a hand covering her mouth to muffle her surprised gasp and the other hand wrapping around her hips.

"It's me…" He breathed into her eyes, his tongue slipping out and licking her dainty ears playfully.

_How could she not hear his footsteps? It was so quiet… _

As though knowing her inner mind, the answer came, "I've waited for you here for so long, I know you love coming here at such unholy hour." He chuckled and snuggled his nose against her neck, his hand covering her mouth slipped towards her chin, lifting her head up, giving him more access to her neck.

"Zoro…" She gasped as his green spiky hair tickled his ears, his nose breathing her in as his devilish tongue sneaked out occasionally, licking at her throat.

Zoro turned her around swiftly, his lips clashing onto hers, he bit on her lower lips and his tongue slipped into hers as she opened her mouth, granting him access. His tongue exploring her mouth as he licked and sucked on her tongue, their hot make out session produce wet sounds that were erotically loud in the quiet dining room.

"Zoro?" Perona noticed a change in him as he became more aggressive in his kisses, she couldn't even keep up his speed and ended up letting him doing whatever he want to her mouth.

"Mmm?" He moaned into her, his hands now at her shoulders, pulling her loose spaghetti night gown down, the silky material slipped down her smooth skin and circled around her foot on the floor. One of his hands held on to her head, pushing her deeper towards him and his tongue continued to ravage her. His other hand moved towards her breast, he massaged her right breast, squishing it as they spilled out of his hands, his thumb playing with her nipple as he increased his force in the grope, leaving red marks that leave him satisfied nonetheless.

"Heh, you didn't wear your bra knowing this will happen?" He smirked as his lips grazed along her jawline towards her neck, he bite her slightly before nibbling them, and giving her butterfly kisses.

"No one sleep with their bra on…" She moaned, his warm hand felt so good on her breast, his grope and bites only excite her even more.

"You should at least do that to defend yourself with 2 guys in the castle," He looked up at her big round eyes and smirked, "Though, it's going to be useless against me, because I'll just rip it off, like what I'm doing now…"

Perona suddenly felt the hand supporting her head missing as she heard a fabric being tear away, she clasped her thigh tight as she felt her torn panties slipping down onto the floor, together with her nightwear.

"Open for me…" He groaned as he lifted her up, letting her sit on the table as his hands tried to pry her thighs apart. Perona continued to squeeze her thigh shut as she groaned. "Not here… Mihawk might come out… Ahhh! Zoro!"

His patience wear off as he forcefully pried her legs open, he smirked at the pink curls covering the most intimate part of hers, the part where she did not show anyone else except for him. He could still vividly remember how he took her first time, and how sexually active they became afterwards.

He found himself getting hard as she saw the pink curls glistering slightly, she's already wet and he haven't even started.

"Shh, be quiet and he won't come down," He smirked as he pushed her legs further apart before eagerly burying his head in her thighs, his tongue licking her clit as he breathed in her smell. Her smell was so intoxicating that he couldn't help wanting more, his hand lifting her thigh up slowly as he angled his head so that he could get in deeper with his tongue.

He licked around her walls and slurping the juices that came flowing out, her moans sounded like a sweet rhythm in his ears as he continued his tongue fucking, wanting to hear more of her moans, and getting more of her intoxicating smell.

He let go of his right hand as he slipped one fingers inside her wanting hole, he felt her clamping around his digit, sucking him in eagerly and he placed a second finger inside, her moans and pants getting louder and heavier.

"Shh, you wouldn't want Mihawk to appear all of a sudden right?" He asked mindlessly before nibbling on her clit, sucking them as his tongue slide across the slit, his two fingers continued to fuck her as he curled his fingers in her, earning another moan.

Perona supported herself with her hands on the table, she bit her lips upon Zoro's warning about Mihawk, but can't help when she felt his fingers curling inside of her, making a scissors motion to open her up before exploring her walls. She felt herself coming soon but she wanted it to last longer. She bit her lips once more as another moan tried to escape her mouth.

Zoro smirked at the erotic sight of her biting her lips, the muffled moans of her sounded even more erotic as she clenched her eyes shut, breathing in and out trying not to make too much sound. He felt her clenching his fingers tightly and knew she was about to come. He added a third finger and started to pump into her even faster, his tongue now flicking her swollen clit. He heard her trying to suppress her moans in a failed attempt before coming hard on his hands. Even when she was still shuddering from her first orgasm of the night, Zoro continued to fuck her with his fingers, but he already stood up as he looked at his girl, convulsing in her orgasm. He took his fingers out and licked at one of them, tasting her before pushing the three fingers into her mouth.

"Like how you taste like?" He smirked as he worked his fingers in her mouth, pushing them in and out like it was his cock fucking her mouth instead. He removed his fingers and carried her down from the table. "Suck me."

Perona panted hard as she slowly recovered from her orgasm, she kneed down and eagerly pulled his pants down, she smirked naughtily at his already hardened 10 inch member as she slide her tongue from the tip to the shaft. Her fingers moving up to fondle with his balls as she opened her mouth and sucked him fully.

Zoro suppressed his moans as he felt so good with his cock inside her hot and wet mouth, her tongue working like a magic around his member as she licked and sucked them. He felt himself coming soon but tried to control it, he wanted to feel more of her first. He moved his hand on her head as he pushed her further in, deep throating her as she moaned. The vibration caused by her moans sent a shiver down his spine as he immediately pulled her out by her hair.

Her face was flushed as she knew what Zoro was going to do next. Zoro pulled her hair down slightly, exposing her neck and chest area as he used his other hand to stroke himself as he spilled his cum over her chest and neck area.

Perona licked at some of his cum that was spilled near her mouth and moved forward to continue sucking him at the tip of his cock. Zoro smirked at the sight of her being covered in his cum literally; it was something he love, like marking her, stating that she was his. He felt himself getting hard again as Perona worked her tongue over his length. He let out a groaned as he lift Perona up, his pre cum sliding down her mouth, his cum still on body as he felt his pride swell at the sight of it.

He gave her a kiss and sucked on her lips before turning her around roughly, pushing her down as her chest pressed onto the dining table. She let out a gasped before she felt Zoro leaning towards her. His warm and big palms slide down her back and rest on her hip, he spread her legs and spread her cheek forcefully.

He pushed his hardened member in and groaned at how tight it felt, one of his hands immediately closed around Perona's mouth, preventing her from screaming. Though they have become more sexually active, Perona was still tight and unaccustomed to his size. Though he wouldn't mind that, he love how the woman under him scream and moan his name, but he couldn't risk Mihawk walking in on them.

"Suck on my fingers," He rested himself deep inside her, allowing her to take in his size as he stuffed two fingers into her mouth, distracting her of the pain. Until he was sure she was ready, he pulled himself out partially before slamming into her again.

He clenched his teeth and tried not to cum as he plunged into her again and again. He felt his ball slamming against her as her insides clenched tightly, pulling him in.

He ignored his painful erection as he continued to thrust into her, Perona raised her hips slightly as she circled his hips against his member, pushing herself towards as the wet noise make an erotic rhythm in the night. Perona couldn't help to moan but she closed her mouth around his fingers, his fingers thrusting in and out like his cock, finger fucking her mouth.

"I'm cumming… Zoro… Nghnn…" She panted as she tried to keep her loud moans and screams from escaping her mouth. Every time Zoro thrust in, he would hit a new spot, earning a scream if not for the fingers around her mouth and her slipping conscious that she have to keep quiet to make sure Mihawk don't find them fucking each other senseless in _his_ dining room.

"I'm… cumming too…" He grunted as he thrust himself in one more time as he felt Perona cummed, her juices coating his cock completely as they slid down her thighs. Her scent filled his nose completely as he thrust in a few more time against her convulsing body, not holding back anymore.

He felt his balls tightened as he cummed hard, his thick and hot cum slid down her thigh as he buried himself on her back, his cock still inside of her.

He thrust into her a few more times until his cock turned soft before pulling out. He flipped the woman on the table over slowly as he looked at her flushed face, still panting from the hot sex.

He leaned down and landed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now the entire dining room smells like sex…" She mumbled under her breath, as though complaining.

"Heh, so you regret?" He smirked as he landed another kiss on her eyes, he knew how well she loved it.

"No… it's exciting. We'll try other places next time okay?"

"I still prefer bathroom sex most, especially when Mihawk is not in the castle," He smirked again as he grabbed their clothes and carried Perona back towards her room.

* * *

**Follow, Favorite and Review!**

**There's going to be more hotness in a form of one shot! **


End file.
